


La storia dell'asino e di Mer-Mer

by Rox08



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: Arthur Pendragon odiava l’autunno.Non sapeva mai come vestirsi, dato che con i maglioni sentiva troppo caldo ma con le t-shirt sentiva freddo; le giornate si accorciavano ma il sole non sorgeva ancora abbastanza presto; doveva salutare i suoi nuovi amici conosciuti sulla spiaggia ed il suo solito gruppo di amici doveva ancora tornare in città; soprattutto, ricominciavano le lezioni universitarie ed il professore di chimica, Gaius Jones, gli aveva già chiesto di fare da tutor ad un nuovo iscritto, da poco arrivato in città.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	La storia dell'asino e di Mer-Mer

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Ho già pubblicato questa storia in precedenza, ma in inglese, per partecipare ad una collezione/challenge con scambio di regali (potete trovarla sul mio profilo).  
> La pubblicherò anche su Wattpad e Efp a breve.

La storia dell’asino e di Mer-Mer 

Arthur Pendragon odiava l’autunno.  
Non sapeva mai come vestirsi, dato che con i maglioni sentiva troppo caldo ma con le t-shirt sentiva freddo; le giornate si accorciavano ma il sole non sorgeva ancora abbastanza presto; doveva salutare i suoi nuovi amici conosciuti sulla spiaggia ed il suo solito gruppo di amici doveva ancora tornare in città; soprattutto, ricominciavano le lezioni universitarie ed il professore di chimica, Gaius Jones, gli aveva già chiesto di fare da tutor ad un nuovo iscritto, da poco arrivato in città.  
<< Sarà solo per uno o due mesi circa, finché non si ambienterà qui. È il figlio di due miei cari amici, ci tengo che si trovi bene qui, ma non posso stare troppo tempo con lui o penseranno che sia un raccomandato. Sto chiedendo a te questo favore perché so di potermi fidare. >> gli aveva detto guardandolo dritto negli occhi e alzando il suo sopracciglio, come a sfidarlo a contraddirlo.  
E nessuno era così stupido da andare contro il sopracciglio del professor Jones.  
Era per questo che ora stava sbuffando seduto ad un tavolino del bar dell’università, aspettando che quel ragazzo (Marvin? Martin? Non ricordava come si chiamava) si presentasse.  
Si trovava lì da più di venti minuti, ma del ragazzo neanche l’ombra.  
Dopo tre quarti d’ora, decise di tornarsene a casa. 

Ovviamente iniziò a piovere non appena uscì dal portone d’ingresso. Ed Arthur odiava la pioggia.  
Un’altra cosa che Arthur odiava erano i mezzi pubblici; di solito per tornare a casa usava la sua bella BMW rossa, ma quel giorno l’aveva dovuta prestare a sua sorella Morgana per andare a lavorare, visto che la sua era a riparare, mentre a lui toccava prendere la metro.  
Che ovviamente trovò piena a causa di alcuni tifosi di una squadra di calcio che, a quanto pareva, aveva vinto una partita giocata in uno stadio lì vicino. Il forte odore di sudore quasi gli fece lacrimare gli occhi e i loro canti euforici rischiarono di renderlo sordo.  
Tentò di scendere e aspettare la corsa successiva (a qualunque orario fosse), ma quando si avvicinò alle porte un ragazzo dai capelli neri gli finì addosso. Evitarono per un pelo lo scontro, prima che un altro ragazzo dai lunghi capelli castani arrivasse correndo dietro al corvino, sbattendogli contro e spingendolo inevitabilmente verso il biondo.  
“Perlomeno” pensò sadicamente “anche loro sono inzuppati di pioggia.”  
<< Gwaine, mi sei finito addosso! >> gridò il primo ridendo.  
<< Non l’ho fatto apposta, Mer-Mer! >> rispose quello che doveva essere Gwaine da dietro, ma ridacchiava troppo per essere realmente dispiaciuto.  
<< Mer-Mer, saresti così gentile da spostarti? Mi stai pestando il piede! >> disse Arthur seccato.  
<< Oh certo, scusa amico! >> rispose “Mer-Mer” sorridendo.  
Il biondo NON notò come i suoi occhi blu sembrassero brillare di luce propria, né quanto i suoi zigomi fossero pronunciati.  
<< Ci conosciamo? >> chiese invece alzando le sopracciglia.  
<< Credo di no. >>  
<< Eppure mi hai chiamato “amico”. >> ribatté Arthur.  
Quel ragazzo lo incuriosiva, ma non era nell’umore adatto per essere gentile. Sentiva anche il sopraggiungere di una brutta emicrania.  
<< Errore mio, non potrei mai avere un amico così... >> il corvino sembrò rifletterci un attimo << così asino! Ecco, questa è la parola perfetta per te! >>  
<< Ma come ti permetti! Non solo mi sei finito contro, ma hai anche il coraggio di insultarmi! >>  
<< Se ti fossi spostato non ci saremmo scontrati! Invece te ne stavi lì, fermo davanti alla porta, come un asino! >>  
<< Dai dai, lascia perdere mio caro. Siamo anche arrivati alla nostra fermata! Ciao ciao, principessa della metro! Ci si vede! >> si intromise Gwaine, quasi spingendo Mer-Mer fuori dalle porte della metro che si era appena fermata, e avendo anche l’ardire di mandare dei baci volanti al biondo.  
Arthur sperò di non rivederli mai più. 

<< Non si è presentato?! >> sbottò il professor Jones quando il giorno dopo Arthur gli riferì che il nuovo arrivato non si era fatto vedere. << Quel ragazzo! Solo una cosa gli avevo chiesto: fatti trovare qui mercoledì alle 3 del pomeriggio! Sicuramente si sarà dimenticato! >>  
Arthur dovette prendere diversi respiri prima di rispondere.  
<< Professore, è oggi mercoledì. >>  
L’uomo più anziano lo guardò con la bocca aperta e sbattendo gli occhi.  
<< Oh. >>  
Il ragazzo dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non imprecare, e si strinse il ponte del naso.  
<< Perdonami Arthur, alla mia età può succedere di confondersi. Questo vuol dire che dovrebbe arrivare… >>  
<< Gaius! >> lo interruppe qualcuno con la voce squillante alle spalle di Arthur.  
<< Merlin! Mio caro ragazzo! >> rispose gioioso il professore andandogli incontro. << Sono qui proprio con il ragazzo che ti farà da tutor. >>  
Il biondo si girò e riconobbe con orrore il ragazzo sotto il braccio affettuoso del professor Jones.  
<< Arthur, lui è Merlin Emrys. Merlin, lui è Arthur Pendragon. Sono sicuro che andrete d’accordo. >>  
<< L’asino! >>  
<< Mer-Mer! >>

-Un anno dopo 

Arthur amava l’autunno.  
Il sole non bruciava più la pelle e le felpe gli davano il giusto calore di cui aveva bisogno; poteva restare a guardare il tramonto senza tornare troppo tardi a casa; la città era ancora poco trafficata e quindi le strade erano più libere; soprattutto ricominciavano le lezioni all’università e lui stava aspettando il suo compagno di studi in biblioteca.  
<< Come al solito sei in ritardo! >> disse il biondo senza staccare gli occhi dal suo libro, mentre sentiva la sedia accanto a lui spostarsi.  
<< No asino, sei tu che sei arrivato in anticipo! >> ribatté allegramente Merlin.  
Il suo sorriso era così ampio da creare piccole rughe attorno agli occhi ed enfatizzare i suoi zigomi.  
Arthur scosse la testa, prima di baciarlo.  
<< Ha detto Morgana che oggi cucinerà lei, vuole provare una nuova ricetta. Sei ancora in tempo per scappare. >>  
<< E lasciarti da solo al tuo triste destino? Non potrei mai! >> rispose l’altro ridendo. 

Quando uscirono dall’università, iniziò a piovere.  
Arthur amava come la pioggia bagnasse il viso ed i capelli di Merlin, facendolo quasi brillare, ed amava la risata del corvino mentre indicava i loro vestiti zuppi. (Arthur potrebbe anche amare come la maglietta sembrava aderire al corpo del suo ragazzo, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso).  
Un’altra cosa che amava era prendere la metro con Merlin, correndo per non rischiare di restare a piedi. Segretamente trovava Gwaine simpatico, quando si univa a loro e gli raccontava della sua ultima conquista (mentre non faceva mistero di trovarlo altamente irritabile quando mandava baci a Merlin o gli stava troppo vicino).  
<< Potremmo vederci un film, nel pomeriggio. Ovviamente se non resteremo uccisi dal pranzo di tua sorella. >> propose il corvino scendendo dalla metro.  
<< Va bene, Mer-Mer! Però eviterei “Endgame”: dopo piangi sempre come una fontana! >>  
<< Asino! >>


End file.
